Unsure Love
by Hiya I'm Filipino
Summary: Will Sonny keep her love for James Conroy? Or will she fall for Chad Dylan Cooper? R R! This is my first one! READ!
1. Flashback

Sonny lay quiet, staring into space. " Please come back James," , she said.

It has been 2 years since the death of her boyfriend, James Conroy.

She finally went to sleep.

Sonny had been doing this ever since he died.

She remembered that day,

They went for a walk in NYC, it was freezing and they were holding each other to keep warm.

Suddenly, two thugs shot James in the neck, stole his belongings, and trailed off.

Sonny remembered his words as her had just said them to her , " You dare say anything, you'll be in the trunk of my car screaming. " .

He pushed her into a glass store window, stole her purse, and kept running.

Bleeding , she shaked James. No pulse, no nothing.

He opened his eyes. She was overwhelmed.

She saw a tear stream down his cheek as he said, " Allison Sonny Munroe, I love you , and one day I wish to marry you, but I think this is the end." .

Sonny was screaming like she was the one who got shot. " James, James, don't leave me! "

His eyes closed for the last time. She didn't believe what she just saw.

She heard police sirens.

" Okay, they're here, they're here, " she thought.

The ambulance followed. Sonny was lucky they came in time. She had lost so much blood she lost her vision and hearing.

" Sonny, Sonny," , She heard a voice.

Suddenly, her mother was standing over her.

"Oh gosh, Sonny." , her mother said. I thought you weren't out of your coma.

"Coma?" Sonny was puzzled.

" The doctor put you into a coma so your head injuries would heal," .

"Where's James?" she asked. " He's in the next room over, " her mother said. Sonny ripped of all of her tubes off her body.


	2. I felt powerful

Sonny ran into the room next door.

All she saw was a female doctor. She was wearing a blue nurse uniform.

"Where's James?", she asked. "Excuse me?" Sonny was confused.

"The boy that was in here before!",she yelled.

"Calm down." The doctor lead her to a seat in the room.

"Miss Monroe, I am sorry to tell you, but he has died.

Sonny felt as if the doctor had just stabbed her in the heart.

"That's impossible. " Sonny would not believe this.

"I am sorry Miss Monroe." "NO! JAMES WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! YOUR LIEING ! YOUR LIEING!

"Excuse me Miss Monroe.""NO! YOU CAN EXCUSE YOUR OWN FRIKIN SELF! HE DIDN'T DIE! HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!"

Sonny punched the nurse. She felt a combination of hurt, hatred ,sadness, and anger. She felt powerful. Sonny loved the feeling when she heard her knuckles crush the nurses jaw.

Blood. Blood was the last thing Sonny saw. Tons and tons of blood pouring out of the nurses mouth. She fainted.

The tubes connected to her body were giving her fluids that helped her body run correctly.

She couldn't see, but she heard everything perfectly. Doctors came rushing in, they had heard the loud bellowing scream that the nurse had yelled out.


	3. On my way

" Great job. Guys!" yelled Marshall. "That's a wrap!".

"FRO-YO TIME!" exclaimed Nico and Grady.

"DON'T TOUCH MY PURSE!" yelled Tawni.

Sonny giggled. She loved how everyone acted after a show or rehearsal.

Before Zora climbed into her vent, she said " So, I heard that Chad invited you over to "The Falls".

"Well Zor-" " DON'T GFO SONNY! They're planning to brainwash you and lock you up in a bell tower!"

Sonny held back a laugh. Zora could overreact sometimes. Well not sometimes, but EVERYDAY!

Sonny was on her way to her dressing room when she received a text.

From: Chad

So you coming over to The Falls anytime soon?

Sonny was confused. Why did Chad want her to come over so badly? The thought made her blush. She was flattered. Her mind was filled with questions. Sonny calmly walked into the parking lot. It was a hot summer day. She kept on her costume from the tanning sketch they were rehearsing. It was hilarious. She played a tan-oholic who was always either picking fights with the manager, or OVER TANNING.

And they meant over tanning, like as red as an apple.

Her costume was a purple bikini with a blue strapless sundress. Her long chocolate brown hair was down, covering her shoulders. She wore her favorite white flip-flops with her toes painted black.

Sonny slowly put the key into the golf cart and turned it on. It reminded her of cars.

_Flashback-_

"If you say anything, you'll be in the back of my car screaming. The sound of 2 loud pops filled my ears.

_Real Life-_

Sonny's heart hurt. She climbed out of the golf cart and ran to the Mackenzie Falls set, with tears rolling down her cheeks.


	4. Where am I?

Sonny didn't know the Mackenzie Falls set very well, she had been there less than 5 times.

She was in a hurry to find a bathroom. Her makeup was running and she looked a mess.

Rushing, she opened a random door and ran in, trying to spot some tissues she could use.

Sonny grabbed 6 tissues and wiped her face. She looked pretty decent now, except for her eyes red from crying.

After she finished wiping her face, she looked around to see where she was. It was Chad's dressing room.

She turned to run out the door, but when she opened it she ran into someone, bumping heads.

* * *

**_Good news peeples! If you like this, I AM WRITING TEN MORE CHAPTERS IN THE NEXT 3 DAYS!!!! keep checking back for the rest of my new chapters! I already wrote 4 more chapters and i just need to add them!!! REVIEW!!! PLZPLZPLZ REVIEW!_**


	5. I was determined

**Sonny's POV**

"Ow!" "Be careful, Monroe.", said Chad.

"Be careful, no watch where your going, not even an insult? What's up Chad?"

I was confused. I had no idea why he was acting like this.

"Um…I'd better get you some ice or something. Right before I could protest, his arm was already around my shoulder pulling me towards the mini fridge in his dressing room. I the ice pack from his hand while he got another one for himself.

We sat down on the black leather couch next to the mini fridge. He still had his arm around my shoulder.

"Chad , is there something wrong?" he looked tense. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

**Chad's POV**

I needed to tell her. I was determined to. The way she looked at me, I just couldn't. I had to tell her what I witnessed the night her boyfriend was murdered. But I loved her.


	6. The kiss

**Chad's POV**

I wondered if she felt the same way. I'd have to tell her that I loved her. Her beautiful brown hair and eyes, I couldn't resist. I made my move.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad's arm slowly drifted from my shoulder and cradled my cheek. His hands were so warm. I felt a weird tingly feeling. Like I wanted to jump on top of him.

"I love you." He said.

Suddenly, mixed emotions shot at me. I didn't know what to say.

I froze and dropped my ice pack. It landed on the floor as he leaned in for a kiss.

Before I could say anything, his lips crushed against mine.


	7. Breaking her heart

**Sonny's POV**

I think I liked it. Chad's hand remained on my cheek as I took my hand and pulled him in closer.

There was no space in between us, and before I knew it, I was on top of him.

**Chad's POV**

I tried to stall by kissing her. It's not that I didn't want to kiss her, her kisses made me feel a way that words could never describe.

But I couldn't tell her what I witnessed that night.

As she pulled me in closer, I felt her tongue glide against mine. I leaned back, and soon she was on top of me.

Every moment was perfect.

**Sonny's POV **

His tongue glided against mine, and I did the same with him.

All of a sudden, he stopped.

We just stared at each other for what felt like an hour.

Just as I was about to lean in for another kiss, he blurted out, "I saw who killed James."

I looked at him in shock.

"And you didn't tell the police or anything?" "No" he said.

"If you told them maybe the idiots who killed him would've been behind bars where they should be!"

"Woah, Sonny" "Don't tell me what to do!" I screamed.

I lifted my hand and slapped him. He put his hand on his face and looked at me, hurt.

**Chad's POV**

I just had to tell her. It was terrible what I witnessed that night but I just had to.

As she screamed at me my insides started to feel weird. I was hurt.

I loved her.

As her hand met my cheek and made a huge noise, I thought about how much I needed her. I wanted her. She was everything I could ever want.

After she slapped me I looked at her in a mix of hurt and disbelief.

I thought when we kissed it meant something. I thought she felt the same way.

As she walked out the door I screamed for her to come back.

She wouldn't even look at me.

"I hate you!" she yelled out at me.

Each one of those three words hit me in the gut.

I felt as if she had just stabbed my heart.

She really hurt me. I wanted her back.

I needed her back.

And I would do anything for her to be mine.


	8. Chad's plan

**Sonny's POV**

I ran into my dressing room, hurt.

I thought he said he loved me, but I knew it wasn't true.

I sat on the cheetah couch, my tears smearing the script in my hands.

Whenever I was sad or mad, I would read my script over and over again, until I felt better.

I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Go away Chad!" I screamed.

The door opened, and Tawni was standing there.

"What's wrong Sonny?" she asked.

"I kissed Chad." I said.

Tawni began to speak but before she could finish, I said" And he saw who killed James. And didn't say anything."

Tawni knew how I felt about him. Sure she thought he was a jerk, but she knew he was my first love.

"I'll go get tissues." She said.

After she walked out the door, I heard another loud knock on the door.

I didn't say anything, because I was afraid someone else would walk in.

I sniffled, and I was pretty sure the person on the other side of the door knew I was in here, and walked in.

"Sonny, I'm sorry." "Well sorry isn't enough," I said to Chad.

Listen, I want you to come with me to the movies tonight, to make up for what I did."

"The movies? You just ruin everything and think you can make it all better by taking me out?"

"So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Fine," I groaned.

**Chad's POV**

My plan was to take her out, then go to the house.

I just felt so bad seeing her cry.

I wanted her to fall for me, and forget about James forever.


	9. I couldn't resist

**Chad's POV**

As I said, I picked her up at 7.

She wasn't wearing anything too fancy, just a t-shirt and jeans.

Sonny looked happy to see me.

We watched the movie, and I was holding her hand the whole time.

We went to the house afterwards, I lived alone because my parents lived in New York.

I had a huge mansion with a pool and everything.

We sat down and watched some tv. I was still holding her hand.

She seemed like a totally different person than this afternoon.

"I want you Chad." She said.

I was surprised. This wasn't the girl I saw crying her eyes out in her dressing room today.

She kissed me. Like before, her kisses felt like heaven, and I loved it.

**Sonny's POV**

I felt like a different person.

And now I really wanted Chad. His strong hands and muscles, now I couldn't resist.

I kissed him passionately. I was on top of him, pulling his shirt up.

I unbuckled his belt and he pulled up my shirt.

We made out all the way to his room.

He lied down on the bed, and I followed on top of him.

I loved his sweet breath, I loved everything.

As I kissed him, I thought in my mind, wow I really wanted him. I wanted every part of him.

Soon, we were more than half naked on his bed.

I pulled him in closer as he grabbed my waist with his strong arms.


	10. To cut or not to cut

**Okay guys!!! You told me to make my chapters longer so I'll give it my best try!!! And I'll probably write 8 more chapters by the end of this week!!!ENJOY AND REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!**

**Sonny's POV**

His sweet breath, strong hands, he was perfect. But then, James. James was all I thought of now . I remembered him. HIS strong hands and muscles. HIS sweet breath. James.

**Chad's POV**

We fell asleep after that. Images of her face ran through my head all night. Her sweet face, and her smile.

Oh, how I loved that smile.

It was a perfect smile. Full of happiness and laughter.

I woke up and moaned Sonny's name.

No one answered. I looked next to me. No one was there. I looked around to see if her clothes were still there. Nothing.

"Maybe she was in the kitchen or something." I told myself.

I checked, but no one. I looked around the whole house for 30 minutes. Wow, I have a big house.

Then I found a note.

As I read it, a tear rolled down my cheek.

I was crying over Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

I couldn't do it anymore. James filled my mind.

I left a note for Chad explaining everything. I felt as if I had just broken his heart.

He loved me. I loved him.

But I also loved James.

But he was dead. There was nothing I could do. Nothing.

James was dead. No one could have prevented that.

D-E-A-D. That was all I thought about.

But there was something else.

Something I never mentioned to anyone else.

No one knew. Not the police, my mom Tawni, no one.

Before James died, we were having an argument.

I forgot what it was about, but I knew it was enough to break his heart.

My last words to him were, " I HATE YOU JAMES! I HATE YOU!".

As I thought of it, tears filled my eyes. I'm a terrible person.

After I left Chad's, I went to my house.

Now my mom was living in Wisconsin, she just moved last year. So I was living here alone. I bought I new apartment, and it was HUGE.

I hated myself. What was James thinking, did he hate me too?

I went into the kitchen, grabbed the longest, and sharpest knife there, and held out my wrist.


	11. What were you thinking?

**Sonny's POV**

I held the knife so it was only 2 inches from my wrist.

I thought about Chad. I held the knife farther away from my wrist. He loved me. But he deserved better than me.

When I thought of that, I held the knife even closer than before.

I told Chad that I would do this. Stupid me. I waited ten minutes before I held it even closer.

"If Chad loved me, he would be bursting through the doors right now." I looked at the door as tears rolled down my pink cheeks.

There I stood in the kitchen, wearing pajama pants and a tank top.

I took a step back.

Then I took the knife and threw it at my wrist with all of my strength.

There I forgot about everything. I forgot about Chad, and mostly James.

It felt refreshing. I took a deep breath as I cut again.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps running down the hall.

The door was broken open.

And I saw Chad staring at me in disbelief.

His eyes were wide open staring at me sitting on the kitchen floor of my apartment with a knife in one hand, and my bloody wrists.

"What did I just do?" I thought o myself.

"Chad! Call the hospital! Help me!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"No."he said.

"What? I thought you loved me."

"If your gonna kill yourself, I'm not going to help you."

Luckily, a neighbor heard the door broken open and called the hospital when they saw my blood on the floor.

I woke up in the hospital the next day.

**Chad's POV**

When I saw her bloody wrists, I felt like dying.

I loved her. "Why would she do this to me?"

Now I wanted to cut myself. I would do anything to be with her.


	12. The beach

**Chad's POV**

I saw her lying in the hospital bed. She was sleeping.

I wanted be there, right next to her, telling her everything would be okay.

Her eyes opened, her beautiful brown eyes.

She looked around. When she saw me through the tinted glass windows, she made a weird face.

She looked hurt that I wouldn't help her last night.

I felt terrible. If her neighbor didn't hear me, who knows what would've happened?

She would've died. The girl I loved more than anything in my life would've died.

Because I wouldn't help her.

I ran to the beach. It was the place I went to when everything went wrong.

I went there when my mom and dad divorced, when my dad died, and for everything else. When everything was going wrong, the beach was the only place where everything was right.

I ran up to the abandoned lighthouse, and stood by the bars. I was up high, and the waves were crashing down below me. I could see the rocks and seashells washing up on the shore.

I would jump. And I would forget about everything. I would forget about Sonny in the hospital, I'd forget about what we had together, and I'd forget about how she tried to kill herself.

I'd forget about Sonny.


	13. Abuse

**Sonny's POV**

Why am I in here? Oh yeah, cause of James.

I loved him, but he would abuse me. I looked around, and I met Chad's eyes. I got lost in them for a second, then he walked away.

I thought for a little bit. Why did I love James? He used to abuse me. He had these weird mood swings, once he would be happy and snuggle, and then he would go all crazy. That wasn't what he was like when I first met him.

_Flashback_-

"Hi, I'm James." "Sonny." "Do you want to go somewhere tonight? I could take you to the basement ( okay I know that the basement isn't real, but just pretend it's the under 21 club)." "Okay, so you'll pick me up at 8?" "Sure."

_Real Life-_

Why was I so stupid? I just got over my dad dying and I needed someone to take my mind off of things. He used to tell me "Don't tell anyone, if you do, I'll kill you." But that was only sometimes. James was sweet when he wasn't like that.

I remembered the time he cheated on me. He told me he loved me after that. And I was stupid enough to stay with him.

I just needed someone to love me, I didn't care what they would do to me. My dad dying, my mom moving, I needed someone, anyone, and that person was James.

He used to throw me, slap me, but every time he did, he would tell me he loved me.

One time James was caught doing drugs. He used to drug me, but I wouldn't care. I knew if I stopped him he would abuse me. I cried myself to sleep every night, wanting to get away from him. But I couldn't, so I just kept making myself fall in love with him, and after a while, I REALLY actually loved him.

The drugs messed me up. Like when I had the mood swings with Chad. I planned to turn James in after he died, but then they would take money from his sweet dying mother, and I couldn't do that.

His mom was like a second mother to me, after he died I told her what he did to me, she kept her promise not to tell anyone else.

I lost my job and moved to California. But that was before So Random. I used to be a maid, cleaning up after people in nursing homes. There was this one girl, named Morgan. She used to tell me stories all the time.

But then she died.

I met this other girl at his funeral, his fiancée.

I couldn't stop myself from loving him.

Then Chad came along. He was so sweet to me.

He made me forget about James. Until that night.

I couldn't take it anymore. I thought of James and how he used to do the same thing rougher.

So I left Chad. I thought he would be like James and abuse me. I thought he would never do that. He reminded me so much of James.

I had to get away. So I ended up cutting myself.

When Chad wouldn't save me, I thought he would let me die there.

He hated me. I knew he did.

That's why I had to get away.


	14. Go get her!

**Chad's POV**

I couldn't jump. Sonny already has enough trouble in the hospital, I couldn't kill myself.

But I just had to jump. I couldn't see Sonny hurting herself anymore. I had given one of the nurses a message for Sonny. I had to tell her it was over before I could jump. I didn't want her to get the wrong ideas.

I leaned over the bars even farther. Right when I was about to jump, someone tapped me on the shoulder lightly. I knew it wasn't Sonny, unless she got out of the hospital early, which was impossible. I turned around.

There was a man probably in his 40's dressed in a yellow raincoat, yellow boots, and a yellow rain hat carrying a bucket of fish.

"What were ya thinkin, boy?" he said in a weird accent. "Nothing." I said holding the back of my neck nervously.

"Come in and sit down, boy" he said. The man walked into the lighthouse and I followed. He pulled out two old rusty stools for us to sit on. "So who are you anyways?"I asked.

"I am the owner of this beach and the person who can help solve your problem.""How do you know about my problem?""You'll know later. Just tell me what 's wrong." . I sighed. "Well this girl named Sonny, I love her. But then she tried to kill herself and is in the hospital now. I came here so I could stop seeing her hurt herself.""Well did you say anything to her before you came here?""I told her I was leaving her, that's it.""Well, you can't just sit here and let her suffer, go get your girl!"

"Your right."I said.


	15. To see her smile

_**I don't own SWAC !!! review!!!! MUST REVIEW! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!! Don't be surprised if your idea is the next chapter of "Unsure Love"!!!!**_

**Chad's POV**

I ran to my black Escalade as fast as I could. I didn't bother to put on my seatbelt as I drove to St. Francis hospital to see the love of my life.

**Sonny's POV**

"What!?""Miss Monroe, he told me to inform you that he is dumping you."

**Nurse's POV**

"How would I tell her that he is leaving her gently? It's bad enough she's in the hospital!"

**Sonny's POV**

I didn't believe what the nurse had just told me. I've had bad experiences with nurses in the past, except this one was too nice. I knew she had tried her best to put it gently, but why would he leave me? Chad was impossible right now. I was already in the hospital, what more could he possibly do to me?

I knew he didn't love me, Chad was probably playing with my emotions.

Then, someone bursted through the open doors of my room.

Chad.

"What are you doing here!?" I yelled at him angrily.

"What?" he said with a confused look on his face.

**Chad's POV**

What was she talking about? "You think you can play with my feelings, tell me you love me, then leave me?"she said as a tear rolled down her soft pink cheek.

Now I remembered. I thought I came here before the nurse told her. Too late.

"Go away!" she screamed angrily. Realizing she actually meant it, I ran outside to my car.

I had to make everything better, one way or another. She had to believe me. I loved her. I never tried to hurt her, she's my SonShine.

It was 7:00pm, and the mall closed at 9:00pm. I had 2 hours to get whatever I could to get Sonny back. I went to almost every store and my car was full of shopping bags. The bill: 1,098.98. I didn't care. I'd pay anything to see Sonny smile again.


	16. Winning her back

**Sonny's POV**

I was driving home from the home from the hospital, with all of Chad's gifts in the trunk of my 2010 Nissan Murano.

The gifts had been coming nonstop ever since yesterday. I felt bad for Chad. It was almost like he really did love me, and I probably broke his heart.

The total of gifts in my car: 420. Not including the boxes of candy.

I went to my complex, not expecting to see anyone there. But there he was, standing in front , wearing a tuxedo, clutching a satin red jewelry box.

"Will you ever stop?"I said smiling."No."he said handing me the jewelry box. "Oh my god, Chad!" inside was a 47 carot diamond bracelet, trimmed in gold.

I hugged him, and the moment was perfect. I lifted my head from his shoulder and kissed him.

**Chad's POV**

She loved it. I knew I would win her back. We were meant to be.

I had the whole day planned out, just the two of us. We were going to eat at the best restaurant, and go rent a room in New York City. I already had the plane tickets, and the Broadway tickets. We were going to watch The Lion King. After that, I was going to take Sonny shopping, she could buy whatever she wanted.

When I told her about out day, she kissed me and ran straight to her room to pack.

**Sonny's POV**

When I walked in my room, there were tons and tons of balloons, chocolate, jewelry, clothes, and a puppy.

"Chad! You got me a puppy! Oh my gosh! You got me the cutest puppy in the whole wide world!

It was a white maltese with bows in its hair. Then Chad brought in another one, this one was a boy, it was his new puppy.

We left them with Tawni before we got on the plane, all ready for the best day ever.


	17. My Surprise

**Sonny's POV **

I stared at my bracelet the whole plane ride to New York City. I just loved it. It was the best gift I had ever gotten, other than all the balloons, chocolate, clothes and gift baskets.

Everything was perfect and nothing, NOTHING could ruin it now.

When we got off the plane, Chad arranged for a driver to come take us to our hotel. We rode a limo there.

**Chad's POV**

She loved everything. I stared at her smile, so perfect. Sonny couldn't stop smiling on the way there.

We went to Broadway first, and I got the best seats for me and my SonShine.

After that we went shopping. "Chad, don't you care if I spend your money?" "No. You have to get used to it if you're going to be my girlfriend." She smiled at me. I could never forget what her smile looks like. I t was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my whole life.

We went back to the hotel for a break, and ended up going to the pool.

**Sonny's POV**

We went to the pool. I was wearing my pink and blue bikini. It was polka dotted, and was my most favorite bathing suit ever.

When Chad finished changing we went downstairs to the pool. He had his arm around me as we put our towels on the beach chairs. There was an indoor pool and a hot tub. I wanted to go swimming first and go to the hot tub later.

Chad's abs were so perfect. As we got out of the pool, he decided we should go upstairs and change.

Chad got two rooms so I could get my privacy. I went into my room and changed, and so did he.

**Chad's POV**

I went to my room and grabbed my suitcase. Inside was a little white box with a 127 carat diamond ring inside.

I clutched it in my hand. I was going to propose tonight.


End file.
